Two Thieves, different sides
by Alessandra Hope's thief
Summary: What if it wasn't Gambit who Mesmero used to get the Spider? What if he decided, or was commanded, to bring another very or equally good thief? Who would it be? Storm, of course. But then, why was Gambit on The Worthington Manor, too? Go ahead, read.
1. Reencounter

Bad title? I know. Trying to think of a better one.

The why of this story? Cause I love OreO and I adore Storm.

You know, I love the friendship/relationship of Storm and Gambit. So while I watched some eps that involved Gambit, my mind just kept imaging some stories that also involved Storm, and this is one of those. It's set during Under Lock and Key. This is gonna be probably a Two or Three-Shot.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THEIR STORIES, THEY BELONG TO MARVEL COMICS AND THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS! : '(**

**I DO THIS JUST FOR FUN AND NOT FOR COMMERCIAL REASONS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Reecounter<strong>

Among the darkness of night and the dense clouds, a person's thin and tall form descended from the sky and landed gracefully right on the roof of the huge mansion. It stayed still for a few seconds, recognizing silently the surroundings and after decided it was safe, it descended until the ground. It was quiet. Not too quiet, but perfect for a theft. If it were completely silent, then it meant trouble. If not, there was obviously trouble. It was a simple logic, and being Ororo beyond simple, it was something she could definitely handle.

She stood right in front of a window _on _the floor, and though she was centered on her goal, she allowed herself a confident and almost cocky smile as she kneeled and put one finger in middle of the window, letting a little electricity sparkle go through it until it crashed and broke the lock.

People always thought that by closing the windows and doors –no matter _where_ these were–they achieved security. Well, they did – partly. She figured they thought the fence would be an enough good measure against intruders, and that was somehow naïve considering whose Mansion she was in. But it hadn't been, not against a person who could fly, or who could've blown it up or simple jump above it.

But it didn't matter, nor did she want to go deep into it. She had a goal to achieve and she _had _to do it. It wasn't a way to encourage herself, no, she perfectly knew she had been good, and despite the time she had been _retired_ from this _business_, she was still very good.

It was a sort of command, though. Why? From who? She didn't know either, and suddenly didn't want to.

She was pulled back to work. While she was thinking, her eyes had glowed white as she'd made a slight fog covered the floor. Undoubtedly, she'd done it out of a routine she used to have from old times.

She'd known of course the exact location of the object she had to get, and had chosen the fastest and more accessible way. The object was in a room down the first floor, though it wasn't the basement. The room had been designed with some exhibitions purposes and it, as any exhibition, had to be well guarded – that's why she created a fog in the first place. It was plagued with lasers.

But the space, the _enough _space around the thin little column that held the emerald object wasn't into the lasers field. She removed the fog as she flew and landed right in that space, grabbing the article.

She heard a little _crash _hit the ground in front of her, in the middle of the article and the door. She didn't raise her look to find out what it was, she didn't have to be worried about being discovered, not only because she was sure she hadn't been followed or even seen, but because no one of security blew up a piece of concrete floor and entered through the ceiling. So it had to be someone who wanted the emerald object, but _she _was leaving – with it. And it was a fact. She'd make sure of it, if necessary.

She caught sight of a pair of stunning red eyes. Deep, deep inside her mind she wondered if she had that bad luck. But being her mind's depths _not _in control, she ignored him and limited herself to _try_ and finish the work.

"Mon Dieu, what a surprise!" Said the auburn haired, red eyed guy she knew very well "Long time no see,_ Stormy._"

She glared at him at using that foolish nickname, and while she packed the object she snapped,

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, jus' som' business, no big deal." He replied naturally with a smirk on his face. He had too, intentionally and wisely, landed on the space that was lacked of lasers. "And you?" He leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the now empty column.

"Likewise" Ororo said flatly and turned around about to take flight. But stopped when she heard Remy's voice again, this time –and though it still carried his natural hoarse, sexy tone– it was softer.

"Isn't dis awesome ...Jus' like de old times." He said with a cheerless smile, fixing his eyes on hers as she turned around again. The intensity of his gaze not only made her look back at him, but sigh subtly too.

"We're not on same side anymore." She stated as an undesirable matter of fact, a reminder of something to both of them. Even though he knew Ororo, and therefore the way she'd meant her statements, her voice had been talked so mechanically that almost bothered him.

"Who said we're not? I've always been on _your_ side, chére" She knew that despite the usual little mock he always seemed to have, he'd said it seriously. She just didn't want to accept it, because they both knew they were in totally different sides, and it didn't matter if it was so because they'd wanted or not. It didn't matter and especially didn't at all in her present _state._

"Quite a concept you have about being on someone's side."

He smiled "Trust moi, dat concept has worked pretty well."

"Yeah, don't doubt it. I've got some business to attend, too."

There was still an object to deliver, and the thief in front of her–or even herself had somehow awakened their indirect host. Being Gambit's back facing the door, he didn't see it opening but he sensed it. She obviously had also referred to that when she said she had some business to attend, but he paid no attention. Everything was going according the plan.

"See something you like?" Warren Worthington said, standing shirtless and demanding in the doorway.

* * *

><p>I'm using a new method now. If you didn't know, my first language isn't English, so I wrote my others stories in Spanish first and then traslated them. It was sort of a practice.<p>

Now I'm doing it on the contrary; write in English first, then traslate into Spanish-which is easier. And I think it's a better way to practice, I mean, coz it's different the way you talk and write in one language that in another one.

Back to the story...So what do you say? Any OreO fans out there too? If yes, let me know what you think, if not, let me know what you think. It's more in a story than just the pairing, I mean, like Am I a bad writer?

_Read ya next chap…_


	2. I know you

Here I came! With the second and penultimate chapter of this little story. :)

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THEIR STORIES, THEY BELONG TO MARVEL COMICS AND THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS! : '(**

**I DO THIS JUST FOR FUN AND NOT FOR COMMERCIAL REASONS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT…**

**Chapter two: I know you**

* * *

><p>Gambit's hand reached his pocket and was ready to throw a card to the winged man, but stopped when Storm put her hand on his. She stepped aside to allow Warren see her, and walked towards him.<p>

"In fact, I've seen _it_ for a long time." Ororo said, not even caring that what was supposed to be a seductive tone hadn't turned out exactly like that. It was seductive, yes, but for those who knew her, there was still something missing. Into a mix of witted, captivating tone, there was still a lack of – well, _her._ As there was in her eyes. Ororo through all that time had kept a blank gaze, no mattering what she'd said or heard. Her expression had flinched just mere seconds, time where it had been barely reflected on her voice. Those were some little details Warren seemed not to notice, but the other man on the room certainly did.

"Ororo?...What are you doing _here_?" Warren anyway was too shocked to even process anything. All he could manage to do was to articulate an obvious question.

"Oh, now that's a question I was hoping we could _both _answer."

She unconsciously flirted with Warren, which, as thought, was yielding results, noticing he was too overwhelmed that it seemed he'd forgotten the matter at hand. So thanks to her agile reflexes, she avoided right in time the kinetic charged card directed towards the winged man, who, by being still too shocked – or slow, was left unconscious on the floor. Apparently, Gambit had taken hint of her strategy.

She raised an eyebrow at him but dropped it immediately. She was about to go when she was, once more, interrupted by Remy's voice.

"Som' new skills, I see."

Her expression remained blank, even though she felt a little headache every time he spoke. With his last statement, a fugacious short circuit, restart feeling crossed her mind–

"No, you just were not a watcher back then." She spoke, filling her reply with her own, usual tonality, if not more mocking. –and as fast as it had come, it disappeared. She blinked hard and then exited the room by the most recent passage out added to the place, courtesy of Gambit. He just grinned.

Gambit soon followed her, but since he was running, and she was flying, it was kind of hard. He couldn't reach her so he opted for other measures.

He had noticed the way she behaved in a different way that a person who was not in control of itself should. He guessed she'd been able to spoke to him – though without that something that made her voice so exquisite– because Mesmero's control over her had been weaker then, which could've been caused by Remy's static presence or by his presence alone. He liked more the latter though, it feed his ego. And adding to that conjecture, all of it could have caused her own natural electric barriers against any kind of telepath related activities get stronger and therefore, weaken Mesmero's control.

According with that–his recent guess, he just had to make her strengthen her mental and psychic barriers. The problem was how, but he decided to improvise. If that didn't work, he would still have a card under his sleeve.

While he was running, Gambit took his bo-staff and fixated it on the ground. He rested his weight on it as he passed above the fence with ease. As soon as his feet were on the ground, he called for her.

"Bored already of de comp'ny?" He said smirking. She just remained expressionless, not _daring_ to acknowledge him. "C'mon, Stormy, I know y', y've always been way too stubborn t' ever let someone take over y', gonna start now?" He probed, hoping it would somehow help her regain herself.

Before landing, she seemed to freeze by a little moment and then touched the ground. A hooded form emerged from the trees' shadows and Storm walked towards him robotically, he stretched a hand and waited for the emerald object to finally in his power, what didn't happen because of the light burst of wind that caught their attention. They looked up to find the winged, shirtless man above, ready to go for them. Mesmero immediately used his power to knock Angel out and this fell to the ground unconscious.

However, at feeling a sudden heavy atmosphere around them all, he decided he couldn't take the risk. Mesmero quickly start making his way out of there, knowing perfectly that the fact that the fence's bars weren't in their place as they followed the orders of the man who was descended in his usual, imposing way, with his arms tossed apart, his expressionless face and his penetrating gaze was no good sign at all.

At being everything so swift, Mesmero didn't notice in time the coming steel bars that circled him into a small and very special jail. Magneto glanced at Storm, and raised an eyebrow after glancing at the article in her hand. He rapidly peeped at her face and then landed facing the brown hooded man.

"Whoever you are, you've got courage. Dare using an X-Man, a powerful one, to do the stealing?"

Mesmero tried in vain to knock Magneto out too, but found his efforts useless.

"Don't bother. Your psychic powers do not affect me."

Mesmero was a little desperate, but he kept calm knowing he still had another card to play. He acceded to his other resource, and turned his head to look at the beautiful, white haired woman, ordering her mentally to release him. Not as immediately as he would've preferred, and after a slight head shake, Storm's hands held little lightning bolds ready to become not so little as she threaten silently Magneto by apparently aiming her attack towards him.

However, Magneto had supposed Mesmero would do that, and even if he hadn't, Magneto caught sight of the power floating and coursing over Storm's hands. He quickly tightened his invisible grip over the steel bars and twisted them so Mesmero would be tied and locked up by that little jail.

"Relive your mental hold over her," He said, keeping his voice tone steady. Storm was ready to attack him, when he decided to raise it. "Now." He said, mixing into his tone the strength of his command and the _discomfort_ he felt at the risk of being put into a fight against a powerful _and_ reinless mutant.

After groaning an 'All right', Mesmero did as he was commanded, finding out something very surprising. She _was_ already out of his mental hold. And yet, she managed to do an impeccable playing, because she shook her head again, this time less slightly, blinked and let her face show the confusion that there was on her mind.

Magneto centered now his full attention on Mesmero as he allowed himself to _relax_. "And as for this relique," He returned the bars to their original shape and use the imperceptible metallic parts of said object to pull it until it was on his hand "let's find out if it was really worth it."

He lifted himself of the ground once again as he glanced at Gambit by the corner of his eye. He decided he could give the former friends –and who knows what else– a little moment. Through his gaze, he _allowed _Gambit to stay a little. Taking Mesmero with him up in the air –by using too the metallic bits on the cement street's piece, he left.

Now braced by a clear atmosphere, in all meanings, Ororo and Remy were left on the ground staring at each other.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

…you know, if I happen to have enough time and less laziness, I'm planning on doing other fics like this one. The sort of remake that gets the OreO Friendship/Relationship into the Evo Series. So, yeah, it would be like my own Evo series. Centered of course on my beloved Ororo and Remy! *¬*

I so love them.

Review. _Read ya next chap…_


End file.
